


Christmas with Sapphire

by sweetpeaspodsquad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Southside's Gems, Sweet Pea's Pod Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaspodsquad/pseuds/sweetpeaspodsquad





	Christmas with Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kneeshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/gifts).



**Christmas with Saph**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQi84doPLzg> **

It was Christmas Eve and Sapphire was running herself ragged trying to get everything perfect. Stone Manor was fucking huge and somehow, Emerald and Emilia managed to convince her to host a Christmas gala.  Her hair was still in rollers and she was doing the whole face baking thing for her makeup.

She had already had her friends thrown into rooms with their stylists to get them dressed and everything. The last thing she remembered seeing was Jughead’s, Toni’s, and Camille’s wide eyes as their hair stylist dragged them away.

She ran into the ballroom where everything was set up and walked around the oversized room. She fixed some of the decorations on the tables and straighten them. She made her way over to the band and went over the set list. She then headed over to the singers and spoke with them for a moment and giving them encouragement.

She looked at the clock and noticed she only had an hour and a half before guest started to show up. She ran out the side door to the ballroom and headed back up the stairs taking a moment to stop and talk to FP to make sure the other Serpent’s were in place for security.

Once he confirmed that they were, she fixed his suit jacket before running up the stairs to her room. The doors opened and her make up stylist immediately tackled her to the chair and set to work.

While Jessi worked on her face, Miley fixed her hair. It grew longer than when she cut it off and stopped right above her breasts.  It was curled and styled to rest elegantly on her right shoulder. She watched as Jessi carefully apply her glittery lipstick in her signature color. Miley placed her grandmother’s sapphire necklace around her neck before they both help her into her dress and heels.

They fixed whatever little details they saw and stepped back to look at her with a smile.  Her serpent tattoo on her right thigh was expertly hidden behind the fabric of her dress. She shared at smile with her team before a knock sounded on the door.

Jessi moved to answer it and standing on the other side of threshold was Sweet Pea. He was wearing an unbuttoned two-piece Gucci suit just without the jacket. His hair professionally styled and stilled managed to keep the fluffiness that she holds dear. He didn’t wear a tie instead choosing to leave the top buttons opened.

Both of their eyes slowly roamed the others figure. She looked stunning. Completely beautiful as if she just descended from the heavens above to bless him with the chance to have her own his arm.

And he looked like pure sin that left Sapphire wanting to reach out and have her way with him at that very moment. Damn the consequences.

Sweet Pea extended an arm out and stated with a small and fucking sinful smirk, “Shall we, mi amour?”

She could hear Miley and Jessi swooning, but she paid no mind as she slowly walked forward taking care to swing her hips with a little more passion before intertwining their arms. She raised her gaze to his and let him get a clear view of the look of desire and promise in her eyes as she replied, “We shall.”

She threw a smile back towards her girls saying, “I don’t know if you girls know this or not, but I did have dresses ordered for you and the other stylists too. Come down and relax if you want, but the theatre room also has the latest movie queued up.”

She didn’t hear the girls’ reply as Sweet Pea led her down the hall and towards the top of the stairs where the rest of their friends were. Her eyes slid over all their forms taking in how beautiful and handsome each of them were.

Honestly, she fucked all of them and not have a single regret for it after. Well all of them except Joaquin because one ew that’s her brother and two ew that’s her brother.

Each of her gem sisters were dress in their signature colors with matching lipsticks. Her lips pulled into a smirk at seeing Jughead without his beanie on and she could only wonder how his stylist managed to win that argument until she saw it sticking out of pocket.

“Sapphire, you look amazing,” Emilia squealed when she caught sight of her. Sapphire laughed lightly.

“Me? Have you seen yourselves? Id totally fuck all of you. Except you, Quin. That’s nasty,” she teased back laughing alongside her friends.

“How are we supposed to walk down again,” Fangs questioned with his head tilted to the side. Sapphire felt a smirk pulled at her lips.

“JugJug and Cam will start walking down when the singing starts. Wait three beats and then Toni and Millie will go. Another three then Joaquin.  Another three beats and then Fangs and Ems. Another three then me and SP. When you make it to the fourth step from the bottom, pause for the picture. One of the Serpents will then escort you both to the doors of the ball room. Pause again for another picture and then enter,” she finished.

“Who’d you book to sing,” Camille questioned, and Sapphire’s smile widen. She pressed a finger to her lips before motioning for everyone to get in line. Jughead had his arm wrapped around Camille’s waist and Sapphire’s smirk widened into a smile as she heard the familiar sound of AJ singing.

Jughead and Camille started their descent and Sapphire avoided the gaze of her boyfriend as he also recognized the sound of his younger brother. Her heart fluttered at the sound of MJ voice as started and she suddenly wanting to just run down the stairs and wrap her arms around the triplets.

She watched as Toni and Millie walked down the stairs. Emilia’s dress fanning out on the stairs behind them as they walked down hand in hand. She noticed the smile on Toni’s face as she brushed a strand of hair out of Emilia’s forehead and the shy smile that Millie gave her back.

TJ’s voice made its way to her ears as Joaquin went down the stairs. She took a peak at Sweet Pea who was still staring at her with an eyebrow rose. She blinked innocently at him before fixing his jacket a little and giving him a light peck on the lips, so she wouldn’t get lipstick on him.

She turned around just time for Fangs and Emerald to descend the stairs. She straightened her dress waiting the standard three beats before she and Sweet Pea walked forward. Their arms were still connected as they looked and noticed Fangs and Emerald posing for their photo before finishing their walk.

Sapphire and Sweet Pea continued their descent. They made it to the fourth step and as she posed, Sweet Pea placed a kiss on her cheek and she started to blush. She turned her head slightly to kiss him on the lips once again before pulling away and wiping away the small amount of lipstick she left behind.

He gave her a smile before the two of them continued down the stairs and FP was the one to lead them towards the doors. She smiled at how dashing her father figure looked in his white suit and he gave her a proud smile back.

“You did well, Ria,” he whispered to her before he stepped aside so that she and Sweet Pea could take another photo.

The sounds of the triplets singing hit her full force as she walked into the ballroom. Her smile widened as each of her babies mesmerized everyone with their voices.

She didn’t take any notice of how some of the guests turned to look at her. She paid no mind to her friends. She just walked forward until she was standing in front of the stage looking up at the triplets. Her Cerberus.

They each gave her a smile as the song came to an end. She was the first person to applaud when they finished making her away around the stage to the stairs before walking swiftly to them and engulfing them in a hug.

“You guys were amazing, and I am so proud of you,” she whispered into their ears before pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks. She smiled again as she pointed them the way to go off stage before moving over to the mic.

“Good Evening, everyone. First off, I would like to give a round of applause for the marvelous rendition of Silent Night by three of my favorite guys. Mackie, Tich, and Amado, you boys were splendid, and I love you all so much. I am so, so proud of you three,” Sapphire stated into the mic. Her eyes were on the triplets as they attempted to hide their blushing faces in Sweet Pea’s body.

Sapphire smiled again before turning her attention back to the rest of her guest, “Secondly, I just want to thank you all for coming here today and helping me honor my mother and father’s memory. The Stone Family’s Christmas Gala has been a tradition since our family first established here in Riverdale. I have to admit that these past few years have been rough without my mother and father, but I am extremely grateful for the loving family that have taken me in and helped raised me into the young lady that I am today…”

“I sincerely hope that you all enjoy tonight’s pleasantries. Merry Christmas Everyone from my family to yours,” Sapphire finished stepping back as the band started play another Christmas melody. She made her way off stage taking note of FP once again being the one to lead her. He placed a kiss to her temple before he let her go and she was being pulled into Sweet Pea’s embrace.

He placed a kiss to her lips and when she pulled away, she was immediately looking for the triplets not hearing their exclamation of _ew_ and _gross_ and _she has cooties._ She noticed them immediately sitting over at the table with Fangs’ younger brother, Puppy, eating plates of food that one of the Serpent servers laid out for them.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look, Princess,” Sweet Pea whispered in her ear and she felt a smile pull at her lips. “No, but it certainly wouldn’t hurt to hear it a few dozen times.”

“Well, mi amour, you look absolutely stunning. Incredibly dashing. Breathtakingly gorgeous. I’m the luckiest guy in this whole building,” he stated turning her head so that he could look her in the eye. Her smile widened before she leaned up a little to kiss again. The two of them started to dance slowly with the music playing in the back ground.

“And you my darling prince look unquestionably spectacular. I would have never guessed that you would look so swell in a suit, but now that I know. I just want you to understand that I’ll be taking you to all kinds of events if it means to see you dressed just like this again,” she told him back. A smug smirk pulled at his lips at her words and she laughed lightly.

“When do we exchange gifts again,” he questioned, and she thought over the time table Jughead and Fangs made her. “At twelve, of course. Emerald manage to convince the boys that Santa had asked me to host the gala tonight, so that he could sneak their presents in because he knew that they wouldn’t go to sleep on time.”

Sweet Pea laughed softly, “They get to be naughty on Christmas and still get presents?”

Sapphire shrugged lightly, “What can I say? Santa’s a business man and he doesn’t like making anything for any reason.”

Sweet Pea hummed, “And what did Santa say my Christmas present was?”

This time a smirk pulled on her lips. One filled with unspoken promise. One filled with complete utter sin. “Oh, he gave me your present to hide.”

He rose a brow at her as he spun her around before pulling her closer to him, “Oh? Well can I have my present now?”

She shook her head lightly, “Nuh uh. You can have after twelve on Christmas like you’re supposed to.”

“Oh, really? What’s the real reason that I can’t have it?”

Sapphire found it really amusing that he thought she was talking about an actual gift that could be placed under a tree. She leaned up slightly so that she could whisper in his ear, “Because I’m wearing it.”

And then she pulled away from, taking note of how his eyes darkened before she walked over to the young boys.

She patted each boy’s hair and stole a chocolate kiss off MJ’s plate throwing him a wink. “Will you all come take a picture with me?”

The four boys nodded before following her over to the photography area as the servers stood guard around their food. She took a picture with each boy one by one. She took another with all four and one more with just the triplets.

Sapphire watched as the boys made their way back to their table at the same time the rest of the Kingpin made their way over to her.

“Wicked speech,” Emilia told her giving her hug.

“Thanks, Ems,” Sapphire replied before the whole group started posing for pictures. They pulled funny faces. The boys stood back with their arms crossed and smirks on their faces while the girls stood in front blowing kisses and throwing winks. The girls stepped to the side so that the Serpent Princes could take their photo together before the boy moved out of the way so that the Gems could all posed together.

Then everyone stepped aside as Sapphire and Joaquin took their picture together. Once they finished, every single last one of them took a picture by themselves. Then Jughead pulled Camille into a picture with him kissing her on the cheek. Then Toni and Emilia went together with their foreheads pressed together smiling at one another. Fangs and Emerald took one with Fangs standing behind her and his arms wrapped around her waist.

And finally, Sweet Pea and Sapphire took a picture together. But she was not prepared for him to pull a mistletoe out and kiss her firmly on her lips with both wearing smiles.

_“Merry Christmas, Princess.”_


End file.
